The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for operating a quench scrubber system under high entrainment.
In general, integrated gasification combined cycle (IGCC) power plants are capable of generating energy from various hydrocarbon feedstock, such as coal, relatively cleanly and efficiently. IGCC technology may convert the hydrocarbon feedstock into a gas mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, i.e., “syngas” (synthetic gas), by reaction with steam or water in a gasifier. These gases may be cleaned, processed, and utilized as fuel in a conventional combined cycle power plant. For example, the syngas may be fed into a combustor of a gas turbine of the IGCC power plant and ignited to power the gas turbine for use in the generation of electricity. In certain applications, the syngas produced by the gasifier may be used to produce chemicals and not for use in an IGCC power plant. Often, an excessive amount of water may be entrained within the syngas generated by the gasifier.